


If I Die Young

by BBCGirl657



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullen's are gathering witnesses against the Volturi. The Denali Coven agree to help them and bring along their newest member, Serena. She and Garrett meet when the Cullen's convince him to come and be a witness too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

Garrett walked through the Cullen house.

Most of the other vampires were out hunting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something or _someone_ duck around a corner. “Hello?” he asked, “You can come out. I won’t hurt you”.

“Sarena, you can come out”, Carlisle said walking over to where she was hiding.

Garrett watched as Carlisle coaxed her from her hiding place. If he had any, the breath in Garrett’s body would have left him.

She was stunning.

“This is Sarena, the newest member of the Denali Coven”, Carlisle said leading the girl over to him.

He immediately grabbed her hand, but the moment he did, something happened. His entire life flashed before his eyes. Everything that happened to him leading up to this point. He let go of her hand and dropped to his knees.

“I’m sorry”, she squeaked. She turned and hid her face in Carlisle’s chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

“What the hell was that?” Garrett said, panting.

“Sarena has the ability to see a person’s entire past. It only happens once when she touches people she’s never met before”, Carlisle explained, “With objects, it’s different”.

Garrett stumbled to his feet.

“He’s okay”, Carlisle told her.

Sarena turned her head and looked at Garrett.

“See? I’m fine”, Garrett said.

Sarena let go of Carlisle.

Garrett reached for her hand again and brought it up to his lips. He placed a kiss on her knuckles. “I’m Garrett”, he told her, releasing her hand.

She brought her hand to his cheekbone, tracing under his eye with her thumb.

“Garrett survives on human blood”, Carlisle explained to her.

She jerked her hand back.

“He’s not dangerous”, Carlisle said.

“He takes human life”, she said.

Garrett watched her walk away.

“Give her some time. She’ll come around”, Carlisle told him, “Eleazar and Carmen keep her very sheltered because she is so young”.

“How old is she? In human years?” Garrett asked.

“16”, Carlisle said, “She was turned two years ago”.

“She _is_ young”, Garrett said.

“With lives like ours, age hardly matters”, Carlisle said.

“Yeah”, Garrett sighed, “But she’s so different than us. We’ve lived for centuries. She grew up in this time”.

“But she with her ability she can learn so much more than us”, Carlisle said, “After a century, she could be a fountain of knowledge. Think of the things she could do with that knowledge. The people she could help”.

“You always were an optimist”, Garrett said.

“I like to see the good in people. Sarena, I have a feeling, is like that too”, Carlisle said. Carlisle patted Garrett on the shoulder and left the younger vampire with his thoughts.


End file.
